DESCRIPTION (adapted from the Abstract): The Greater Lawrence Family Health Center (GLFHC), in collaboration with Lawrence General Hospital, has developed an Internet Access project which will expand our communications infrastructure resulting in improved community-wide health outcomes and well-managed, cost effective health care. Specifically, the Health Center and the Hospital will integrate Internet technology to accomplish the following: 1) Offer providers and clinicians unprecedented access to information and services, medical libraries and remote databases worldwide. Internet access will enhance patient care decisions by creating new solutions across both traditional and emerging channels. 2) Allow access to electronic bulletin boards where health care issues can be discussed and differing opinions can be advanced. By overcoming physical separation, physicians and clinicians will be empowered to introduce new and critical thinking to health care decisions. 3) Provide the faculty of our Lawrence Family Practice Residency program with on-line medical databases which allow them to keep current and increase their capacity for teaching and preaccepting residents. The development of the residency curriculum will be enhanced as a result of the Internet. 4) Exchange crucial information between the Hospital and the Health Center in order to fill gaps in patient care. Methods for maintaining privacy and confidentiality will be addressed prior to linking data files. 5) Train personnel at both sites to use the Internet as an advanced research and communication tool. Internet trainers will carefully follow technology trends in order to maintain system flexibility and user adaptability.